


Blessings

by Rejoyce (OliveYou)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Oneshot, You get the idea, great, is - Freeform, word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/Rejoyce
Summary: Takumi makes some decisions.





	

Her hair danced on her face when the wind blew. Of course, he never took notice.

When she was embarrassed, she turned a brilliant shade of pink –and that was pretty normal. Naturally, he never noticed this either.

She had exactly 36 freckles on her face. If you asked him how he knew, he’d tell you her brother told him.

When something made her really happy or excited, she’d spin around in a circle and skip off. Adorable, but he never watched her do it.

Sometimes he acted like a doofus in front of her, but that was just because he sometimes blanked out on things. Usually in front of her, mind you, but it had _nothing_ to do with her.

“Earth to Leo.”

Leo ignored them.

“Leo. Leo, when are you going to stop staring at my little sister?” Takumi was walking backwards in front of him, waving his hands around.

“Be quiet.” Leo was busy trying to decide what color Sakura’s eyes were. They were the perfect mix of magenta, hot pink, red, and-

“DUDE, STOP STARING AT _MY_ LITTLE SISTER!”

Leo looked at Takumi. What was his problem? “What? I can stare at who ever _I_ want.” Then he quickly added, “Not that I was staring at her, of course.”

“Not that I was staring at her, _of course.”_ Takumi mimicked, and rolled his eyes. “Come on Leo, _everyone_ knows you have a crush on her, so stop trying to cover it.”

Leo’s mouth dropped open. “What- what do you mean?!”

Takumi shrugged in the most sarcastic way possible. “I dunno… Maybe, YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE A CRUSH ON HER JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!!!” Takumi stopped. “No. Actually, go ask my dad if you can go out with her, _then_ ask her out. Assuming you get a yes of course.”

Leo stared at him and made some chocking noises.

“Oh yeah.” Grinning, Takumi fell back in stride with him. “You have my blessing.”


End file.
